Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sammy and Lewis are back with Lewis' sister Zora and her friend Alice. In this Christmas one-shot the group end up in Arendelle. Read to find out what happens.


**Hey guys I'm back with the first of this year's christmas one shots featuring my characters Sammy and Lewis once again! Enjoy!**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen**

Sammy Lewis and Lewis Rainbow were following Lewis' youngest sister, Zora Rainbow, and her friend Alice Stewart through the forest behind Sammy's house. The two were on what they had dubbed 'Babysitting duty'.

Sammy had windswept, milk chocolate colour hair which gave him a side fringe. He had pale skin and muddy brown colour eyes. He stood at a height of 1.76m and had a slim figure but did have a bit of muscles. He wore a white t-shirt with a dark green and brown checker shirt over it, a dark blue thick cashmere coat, fitted dark jeans and dark brown walking boots. Sammy looked 17 but was actually 342. This is because he is a Human Immortal or in simpler terms, a vampire.

Lewis on the other hand, had bright orange hair that in the sun looked like fire along with orange colour eyes that also looked like fire. Despite it being winter, Lewis still had a bit of a tan, his skin colour being a light brown. He was taller than Sammy at 1.78m and he had a broader figure with wider shoulders and a bit more muscles. He wore a white button up shirt, light blue baggy jeans, an orange coat and trainers. Lewis was 25 years old. Unlike Sammy, Lewis was not a Human Immortal but he was a fire element.

Zora, unlike her brother, was a wind element so had light grey hair that reached below her shoulders and stormy grey eyes. She was 12 years old and was slightly tall for her age. Her skin was lighter than her brother's and she was starting to fill in more. She wore a plain white blouse with a lime green jumper over it, light blue jeans, dark green trainers and a light brown coat.

Her friend, Alice, on the other hand was 8 and a fairy. Her wings were hidden but her face was still glittery and her ears were still pointy. She was only just average height for her age being slightly below it and her cheeks had lost their chubbiness. She had golden blonde hair that shined in the sunlight was in a low pony tail, bright blue eyes like sapphires and slight pale skin but not as pale as Sammy's of course. She wore a short sleeve dark purple dress with a white cardigan over it, white tights, dark purple high tops and a dark purple coat.

Clinging to the two males shoulders were two dragons the size of a cat. On Lewis shoulder was a purple Monstrous Nightmare by the name of Mira whereas on Sammy shoulder was a dark green Changewing called the Doctor.

The forest they walking in was bare. There were hardly any leaves on the trees, the floor was icy and the air around was cold. The two girls were heading to the lake to see if they could spot anything underneath.

"Be careful not to fall in you two." Lewis warned.

"We won't." Zora replied.

However, only a few seconds later, Alice tripped and fell in the lake, somehow taking Zora with her. Sammy and Lewis quickly race to the lake to pull them out. However, they did not know about the portal that had just opened up at the bottom of the lake. Due to this, they were all pulled deep into the lake and through the portal.

When they rose again, they found themselves in a harbour.

"What the? Where the hell are we?" Sammy asked before he was hit on the shoulder.

"No swearing in front of children." Alice scolded.

"Hell is not a bad word. There are worst words I could say but I won't." Sammy said before checking that his dragon was still on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here and dry off." Lewis suggested after checking that Mira was secure on his shoulder.

They did as he suggested and begun to swim to shore. Once they were out of the water, Lewis used his fire to dry them all off being careful with Sammy as he was a Human Immortal and they were highly flammable. They also took off their coats as it seemed quite warm.

"Sammy, where are we?" Alice asked whilst looking around.

They seemed to be at the edge of the woods that surrounded a town of busy people. Everything seemed a bit old fashioned as there were no cars or tar roads, just carts and stone roads.

"Let's go and find out."

With their coats in arms, as it was quite warm, and Mira and the Doctor out of sight, the four may their way into the town. As they got closer, a few people noticed them and seemed to be looking at the clothes they were wearing.

"Why are they looking at us?" Zora whispered to her brother.

Lewis looked round before replying.

"Look at what they're wearing."

Zora did as he suggested and noticed how women were wearing dresses and long skirts whereas the men were not in jeans or shorts.

When he was near, Sammy immediately walked up to a young woman. The three followed behind him.

"Excuse me." Sammy said, getting the woman's attention. "Could you help us please?"

The young woman turned to face the four, only just noticing them.

"Yes, how can I help?" She asked.

"Could you tell us where we are? We're kind of lost." Sammy asked.

The young woman looked at them with a bit of confusion. Probably wondering how they could of got lost and not know where they were.

"You're in Arendelle." She said.

Immediately, Zora and Alice perked up as the place sounded familiar.

"Where's Arendelle on the map?" Lewis asked.

"Just off the South of Norway." At this the two males seemed surprised. "If you need help I recommend seeing her Majesty. She would definitely be able to help with your problem."

"Do you mean Queen Elsa?" Alice asked before the young women left.

The young women looked pleased at Alice's question and nodded before heading off.

"Who's Queen Elsa?" Lewis asked once the young women was gone.

Both Alice and Zora looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know who Queen Elsa is?" Zora asked in surprise.

Sammy seemed to be thinking deeply while Lewis just shrugged at the question.

"Does she have something to do with Disney by any chance?" Sammy asked.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed in exhaustion. "She's one of the main character in the film Frozen and her sister is Anna."

"You should know this, you took us to see the film in cinema." Zora said.

"I took you two to see How to train your dragon 2. Seth was the one to take you two to see Frozen." Lewis stated.

"Oh yeah." The two girls said together in realisation.

"Come on, let's go see the Queen." Sammy said, leading them all to the castle.

When they had reached the castle gates, they were met by one of the guards posted there.

"May I help you?" The guard asked, eyeing their clothes for a moment.

"We're here to see Queen Elsa." Sammy started.

"We've been told she could help us with our problem." Lewis finished.

The guard looked at them in suspicion for a while until Alice got a little frustrated.

"I heard she's very beautiful the Queen. And her sister! I would love to meet them. Wouldn't you Zora?" Alice asked, acting excited even though she was due to meeting some of her favourite Disney characters.

"Oh yes, we're hoping that she could help us. We'll be very grateful if she can." Zora added.

It seemed the girls' plan worked as the guard nodded.

"I'll take you to see her majesty right away."

The guard led them through the castle towards what seemed to be the throne room. The group took in their surroundings, the girls even more so as they had never been in a castle whereas Sammy and Lewis had when they met Merida and Rapunzel last year and then went to Hogwarts the year before that.

When they finally reached the throne room, the group saw Elsa sitting in her throne looking every bit the Queen she was.

"Your Majesty, these people have requested for your help." The guard announced to her.

"Thank you Norman, you may return to your post."

Norman bowed once to her before leaving. Elsa then turned her gaze to the group.

"Wow, you really are beautiful." Alice exclaimed with Zora nodding in agreement.

Elsa looked at the two girl in surprise but before she could say anything, a young woman with strawberry blond hair came running with a snowman that had a cloud above his head behind her.

"I'm going to get you Anna!" The snowman cried before jumping on the young woman's back causing her to fall over.

At the sight of the talking snowman, Lewis immediately fainted. Sammy made a glance to him before sighing.

"Is he alright?" Elsa asked with concern.

Everyone turned to look at Lewis unconscious form when she asked the question.

"Yeah, this is normal behaviour for him." Zora answered.

"What caused him to faint?" Anna asked, picking herself off the floor.

"The talking snowman must have done it." Sammy replied.

"Hey, I did nothing to your friend." The snowman stated.

At the sight of Olaf, the two girls gasped in amazement before crying.

"It's Olaf!"

They immediately ran up to him and hugged him with all they had. This turned Olaf attention onto the two girls. He hugged the two girls back, enjoying the attention he was getting from them.

"What can I do to help you Mr…?"

"I'm Sammy Lewis. The person on the floor is Lewis Rainbow. And over there with the talking snowman is Lewis' sister Zora and her friend Alice Stewart." Sammy introduced.

"I'm Queen Elsa, this is my sister Princess Anna and our friend Olaf." Elsa introduced.

At that moment, Lewis woke up with a groan.

"What happened?" He asked as he dizzily got to his feet.

"You fainted at the sight of the talking Snowman." Sammy informed him.

"Fair enough."

"Now, what can I do to help you?" Elsa asked again.

Sammy was about to tell her but two voices beat him to it.

"We were walking in the forest behind Sammy's house..."

"Which is back in England." Zora quickly interrupted.

"When me and Zora fell into a lake. Sammy and Lewis went to help us..."

"But we all ended up in a whirl pool that came from the bottom of the lake."

"Somehow ending up in the harbour." Alice finished.

Elsa looked deep in thought, not sure what to do in this situation. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister speaking.

"Well if you came here through water, why don't you leave through water?" Anna suggested.

Everyone turned to look at her as they themselves had not thought of that.

"What?"

"That might actually work Anna." Elsa praised. "Come, let's go to the fountain in the garden."

The group journeyed through the castle until they reached the garden. Elsa led the way to the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Here we go."

Sammy put his hand in the water but the water didn't react to his touch.

"It's not working."

"Maybe we can wait." Anna suggested.

Sammy and Lewis went to sit on the side of the fountain which Sammy still had his hand in while the girls went up to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, could you show us some of your ice magic, please?" Alice asked.

Elsa looked surprised at her request before smiling softly at her.

"Of course."

She then held her hands out and began to make different shapes and animals out of her ice. The girls watched her magic in amazement whilst Anna looked at her sister with pride. Unknown to the group, a whirlpool began to form at the bottom of the fountain. Sammy was the first one to notice due to his hand being in the water still.

"Guys, it's time to go!" He called.

Everyone turned to look at Sammy before he was pulled in.

"Well, it's time to go you two." Lewis said, gesturing for Zora and Alice to go before him.

Alice and Zora quickly said goodbye to Elsa, Anna and Olaf before jumping into the whirlpool. Lewis just gave a wave before hoping in himself. His last thought was…

_Now that's a Sammy and Lewis Adventure…_

**Hope you enjoyed the first of this year's christmas one shots. Come back tomorrow to see what happens to them.**


End file.
